


Keeping the Monsters at Bay

by VardaElbereth



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VardaElbereth/pseuds/VardaElbereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Кэл'Ригару поручили допросить Витора'Нара, единственного выжившего после событий в колонии Путь Свободы, Кэл и не подозревал, что ему придется притворяться пациентом психиатрической клиники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Monsters at Bay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keeping the Monsters at Bay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116983) by virusq. 



Для Витора все дни тянутся одной бесконечной вереницей.

Он не может отличить свою каюту от зала совещаний: и там, и там стены стерильно-серые и холодные, абсолютно безжизненные. Санитары кажутся сплетением теней и шёпота, крадутся снаружи, будто призраки из детских страшилок, и время от времени приходят проверить его. Свет ослепляет даже сквозь шлем. Его теребят грубыми руками, вторгаясь в личное пространство. Он просит их прекратить, но его не слушают. Он всего лишь очередной научный проект.

Витор всем своим существом желает вернуться домой. Он пытается изъясняться как можно чётче, но это так трудно. Его продолжают уверять, что он дома. Он на Мигрирующем Флоте, в безопасности, среди своего народа. Но это не его дом. Он и не ожидает, что ему поверят.

Он скучает по «Пути свободы». Он тоскует по колонистам и по тишине. По холодной земле под ногами; по туману, который стелется вокруг и каплями оседает на маске. По детям, приносящим ему странных жуков, которых он ни разу до этого не видел.

Санитары приближаются к его палате, перешёптываясь, открывают дверь. Невысокая кварианка протягивает ему руку — и Витор инстинктивно пытается заслониться, отодвинуться подальше от лекарств, что они принесли с собой и наверняка попытаются ему вколоть. Но когда он не ощущает ни уколов, ни чужих прикосновений, то обращает внимание на Анью. Она как всегда поглощена своими заметками. Оранжевый свет её инструментрона скалится отблесками на шлеме.

— Витор, пришло время очередного сеанса. — Её голос тих и слаб, и идеально ей подходит. Кварианка тянется к нему. — Витор. Пожалуйста. Феликс не хочет снова тебя нести.

Витор кивает и неохотно встаёт. Ему не нравится Феликс — рослый кварианец без колебаний может встряхнуть его, как тряпичную куклу. Рука санитара почти касается пистолета, заряженного патронами с успокоительным, который он всегда с большой охотой готов пустить в ход.

Они идут по незнакомым коридорам в полной тишине, минуя палаты с другими пациентами. Мысль о том, сколько же здесь заперто пленников, страшит Витора. Он как-то попытался заглянуть в узкое окошко. Заключённые были перепуганы до смерти и что-то невнятно бормотали, иногда слишком громко. Один из них длинным прыжком оказался у двери и вцепился в него, пытаясь разодрать и без того потрёпанный скафандр.

Витор всего лишь хочет домой. Он не знает, как объяснить, что он не сумасшедший. Крики людей из колонии преследуют его по ночам.

Анья останавливается около массивной металлической двери и стучится, прежде чем набрать код доступа на своём инструментроне. Дверь пикает, её створки бесшумно раздвигаются, в проёме видна знакомая женщина в чёрном защитном костюме, новёхоньком и странно обнадёживающем. Доктор Шийя дважды сверяется с расписанием и встаёт из-за рабочего стола, приглашая его войти. Другой кварианец сосредоточенной статуей застыл в углу, на золотистом скафандре — широкая красная перевязь. Военный, без сомнения.

Витор пятится назад, надеясь, что ему оставлен путь отступления — но нет.

— Не надо…

— Витор, — мягкий голос доктора вовсе не приносит успокоения, — на сегодняшнем сеансе будет присутствовать гость. Прошу, присаживайся.

— Нет. Я не буду… не могу. Нет. — Витор скользит ладонями по металлу двери, обводит пальцами контрольную панель, а затем скрещивает руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Витор, ты невежлив с нашим гостем. Он всего лишь хочет задать тебе несколько вопросов.

— Нет… нет.

Они всегда задают вопросы.

Витор забивается в угол, прячется за маленькой тумбочкой.

***

Доктор Шийя делает знак солдату, призывая его проигнорировать эту выходку и продолжить сеанс. Тот запинается на мгновение, подбирая слова:

— Витор’Нара, меня зовут Кэл’Ригар. Я служу Флоту… Я защищаю наш народ. — Он оборачивается к доктору, ища у неё поддержки; он не уверен, что дрожащий, скорчившийся в углу пациент что-либо понял из сказанного. — Мне необходимо знать, что ты видел в «Пути свободы».

— Нет! — визжит Витор, тыча пальцем в гостя и неотрывно следя за доктором. — Они делают вид, что хотят помочь, но всё, что им нужно — это воспоминания! Они делают мне больно и пытаются всё выведать!

— А теперь всё же выслушай меня. Если кому-то здесь и будет больно, так… — Кэл раздражённо повышает голос, но это бесполезно: беспокойство Витора не уходит.

Элан'Шийя сообщает, что на сегодня сеанс окончен.

Витор дрожит всем телом, когда Шийя вызывает санитаров, чтобы те забрали его. Вернувшиеся Анья и Феликс впрыскивают пациенту очередную дозу успокоительного до того, как тот успевает отреагировать. Он бьётся на полу, пытаясь сохранить разум, но его воля угасает под действием препарата. Когда они уносят Витора, тот тихо шепчет:

— Не нужно тревожить воспоминания… Н-нет…

Как только дверь за ними закрывается, доктор Шийя устало опускается в кресло, признавая поражение.

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант. Витору’Нара стало значительно лучше за последние несколько недель. Я думала, он будет готов.

Кэл приподнимает бровь в ответ на замечание, но от комментариев вслух воздерживается. Он содрогается при мысли о том, что было с парнем до начала лечения.

Доктор вздыхает.

— Возможно, нам стоит сделать аудиозаписи сеансов, чтобы вы смогли прослушать их позже…

— Протокол требует моего присутствия, независимо от того, насколько оно мешает. — Кэл подбирает с пола раскиданные вещи и расставляет по местам. Когда он заканчивает, каждый предмет в оказывается в точности там же, где и был до прихода Витора. Никаких следов былого беспорядка. — Возможно, я всего лишь солдат, мэм, но я умею подмечать мельчайшие детали и докапываться до истины.

Доктор Шийя заинтересованно склоняет голову набок, и не желающий обсуждать свои особенности Кэл спешит откланяться.

***

Следующие несколько сеансов по-прежнему не дают никаких результатов, но, по крайней мере, истерики Витора постепенно утихают. Терпение Кэл’Ригара не безгранично, но он верит, что с любой трудностью надо сталкиваться лицом к лицу — и этот случай не исключение. Витор’Нара — единственный выживший после атаки на колонию «Путь свободы», и любая мелочь, что поможет Коллегии Адмиралов избавиться от чрезмерного влияния Альянса, будет считаться победой. Кроме того, Кэлу любопытно, какое-такое геройство нужно было совершить, чтобы остаться в живых.

По совету доктора Кэл старается стать как можно незаметней: сидит в дальнем углу, притворяясь занятым и изредка поддерживая разговор. Чтобы втереться в доверие Витора, он даже выступает в роли пациента на нескольких сеансах. Это так странно — говорить о своих переживаниях с психиатром и душевнобольным, но всё строго конфиденциально, и это неожиданно успокаивает.

Больше всего результатов приносит рисование. Оказывается, Витор гораздо чётче выражает свои мысли кистью, нежели словами. Когда доктор Шийя просит своего пациента изобразить место, где он чувствует себя в безопасности, в каракулях Витора несомненно угадывается судно, на котором прошло его детство: стены каюты украшены мозаикой, над кроватью размещена коллекция маленьких игрушечных кораблей. Кэл слегка стесняется своего по-детски корявого наброска М-27 «Ятаган».

После ещё нескольких сеансов доктор Шийя осмеливается попросить Витора нарисовать то, чего он больше всего боится. Парень долго колеблется, сгорбившись в своём кресле и подтянув колени к подбородку, переводит взгляд то на быстро записывающую свои наблюдения доктора, то на Кэл'Ригара.

Витор смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд; Кэл чувствует, как чужой взгляд пронизывает его даже сквозь шлем, и пытается избежать зрительного контакта, оглядывая комнату и наконец снова переключаясь на свой планшет. Наверняка ведь есть что-то, пугающее его больше, чем отделение для душевнобольных.

Пациент крепче обхватывает руками колени, но постепенно выпрямляется, глядя на пустой экран для творчества. Кэл’Ригар занят тем, что рисует флот — искорёженные корабли разбросаны по полю битвы, вокруг медленно дрейфуют обломки — затем пририсовывает спасательный шаттл с разбитыми стёклами.

Витор склоняется над столом и начинает лихорадочно рисовать свои страхи. Доктор Шийя медленно прекращает свою работу и вместе с Кэлом осторожно наблюдает за действиями пациента: дети, взрослые люди и кварианец, в панике бегущие от хаотичного и агрессивного сплетения непонятных линий. Инопланетная тварь тянется к упавшей женщине, жуткого вида когти подтаскивают её к остальным. Ярко-жёлтые глаза пронизывают сгустившуюся тьму. Закончив, Витор бросает перо и сворачивается в позе зародыша, прижимаясь к спинке кресла. Обхватывает себя руками и тихо всхлипывает, глядя куда-то в точку над головой Кэла.

Голосовой модулятор доктора мигает дважды, прежде чем она, наконец, что-то говорит. Она тянется через стол и постукивает пальцами по планшету, на экране которого Витор изобразил свой кошмар.

— Витор, я тоже очень боюсь насекомых и инфекций, которые они могут переносить, боюсь того, что может предвещать их появление, но, уверяю тебя, на Флоте воздух тщательно очищается, что гарантирует полную безопас…

— Нет-нет, — сбивчиво поправляет её Витор. — Ищейки. Они замораживают тебя. И забирают.

— Ох, Витор… — устало вздыхает доктор. Каждый раз одно и то же. Она начинает объяснять невозможность нападения коллекционеров, когда Кэл подаётся вперёд, прерывая её.

— Это действительно страшно, — признаёт он, стараясь не нагнетать ещё больше и без того напряжённую обстановку в комнате. Кэл’Ригар внимательно изучает рисунок, сравнивает со своим и вздыхает. — Я думаю, наши рисунки чем-то похожи, парень.

Нервная дрожь Витора ослабевает.

— Ты не спрячешься. Они тебя обязательно найдут. Они уже близко.

— Я знаю. Я пытаюсь остановить их, Витор. — Кэл машинально обводит края планшета со своим рисунком. — Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Адмиралы думают, что твои видеозаписи фальшивые. Я не могу сражаться с тем, чему никто не верит.

— Они не… — Витор выпрямляется, с глухим стуком ставит ноги на металлическую решётку. Он опирается ладонями о стол и неотрывно глядит на собеседника. — Мои записи. Я дал им мои записи!

— Они были слишком неразборчивы, Витор. — Доктор Шийя качает головой, выражая сожаление. Файлы были поверждены — то ли «Цербер» постарался, то ли с ними просто неаккуратно обращались, — и те, что удалось открыть, представляли собой не более чем наспех набранные сообщения жертвы.

Кэл’Ригар копирует позу Витора, стараясь докопаться до сути, но не быть слишком настойчивым при этом:

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что видел. Как тебе удалось спрятаться. Что их остановило.

Витор отшатывается:

— Я не могу. Я…

Кэл порывисто подаётся вперёд и сжимает ладонь Витора своей.

—Ты мне нужен. Ты можешь это сделать.

***

У Витора по-прежнему не хватает смелости описать ситуацию словами во время сеанса, но постепенно стены его палаты заполняют наброски насекомообразных чудовищ. Отдельными штрихами подсвечены маленькие жучки-ищейки, массивные двуногие солдаты, странные, сияющие золотым светом создания с огромной силой. На его рисунках — огромные корабли с рядами хитиновых гробов, следы огромной армии, прошедшей маршем. Бросающее в дрожь изображение светящихся глаз встречается то на том, то на другом рисунке, усиливая жуткий эффект.

— Они действуют организованно и быстро, и они очень опасны, — объясняет Коллегии Кэл’Ригар, пока адмиралы просматривают изображения на своих планшетах. — И, кажется, им нужно что-то конкретное.

Адмирал Хан’Геррель отрывается от датапада и несколькими движениями пальцев прекращает презентацию:

— Они угрожают Флоту напрямую?

— Коллекционеры — реальны, и представляют угрозу для всех, кем заинтересовались их клиенты.

Адмирал беззвучно вздыхает, но голосовой модулятор шлема нетерпеливо мигает:

— Ты считаешь, кварианцы им интересны?

Кэл колеблется: коллекционеры — угроза всей Галактике, но пока ничто не указывает на непосредственную опасность для кварианцев. Даже тот факт, что Витор’Нара пережил нападение на «Путь свободы», подтверждает это.

— Нет. Судя по всему, пока нет никакой опасности ни для кварианцев, ни для Мигрирующего флота.

— Тогда мы не будем предпринимать никаких действий в их отношении. — Хан’Геррель ударяет кулаком по трибуне. — У нас нет военных ресурсов для того, чтобы охотиться за каждой тенью — и за монстрами, что прячутся в них.

Раздосадованный, Кэл тем не менее дерзко делает шаг вперёд; всё его существо протестует против того, что он собирается сказать:

— Прошу прощения, сэр…

— Кэл’Ригар, — предостерегающе начинает адмирал, — твоя преданность заданию достойна одобрения, и ты заслужил благодарность Флота. По результатам этого слушания тебя перенаправят на более сообразную твоим талантам миссию. Если эта тема вновь будет обсуждаться, дело перейдёт в руки совета безопасности Флота.

Он сжимает кулаки и неохотно делает шаг назад.

— Так точно, сэр.

— На этом всё, лейтенант, — подводит итог Хан’Геррель. — Для получения дальнейших указаний обратитесь к своему непосредственному командованию.

***

Перед отправлением на Хестром Кэл’Ригар вновь приходит в медицинский отсек. Отведённое для посещения пациентов время уже вышло, но ему почему-то не удается избавиться от ощущения, что он покидает брата по оружию. Он тихо стучится в дверь кабинета доктора Шии — и та очень удивлена его визитом.

— Лейтенант! Не ожидала, что вы так скоро вернётесь. Хотите оспорить своё же утверждение, что фиолетовый — это цвет агрессии?

— Нет, — смеётся Кэл, чувствуя себя слегка по-дурацки. На самом деле, он выпалил это случайно — но доктор ещё долго будет ему это припоминать. — Меня перевели. Я хотел… — Он мнётся, не зная, как продолжить, но наконец берёт себя в руки. — До отбытия я хотел бы поблагодарить Витора’Нара за приложенные усилия и упорство.

— Понятно. — Доктор упирается ладонью в бедро, и это не ускользает от внимания Кэла — так, бывало, делала и его мать. Интересно, получит ли он выговор за то, что так предвзято относился к работающим здесь профессионалам? — К сожалению, я не имею права привести его сюда. Это противозаконно — и может потревожить других пациентов.

— Я… да. Хорошо.

— Но отпустить вас с пустыми руками тоже не могу. Если есть время, взгляните-ка на это. — Доктор буквально затаскивает гостя в свой кабинет и закрывает дверь перед тем, как сесть за стол и начать просматривать досье пациентов на своём инструментроне. Несколько нажатий на кнопки — и на чисто-серой противоположной стене возникают проекции нескольких рисунков, принадлежащих, без сомнения, Витору. — Вообще-то мне не стоит этого показывать. Как вы уже знаете, врачебная тайна — превыше всего. Однако в этом случае…

Кэл отворачивается, скрещивает руки на груди и внимательно рассматривает каждую работу. По сравнению с предыдущими рисунками штрихи здесь гораздо чётче, аккуратнее и ровнее. Большинство — просто наброски флота и колоний, от них не веет страхом и ужасом. И на всех — кварианец, обведённый в рамку.

— Неужели это…

— Похоже, у вас появился поклонник. — Доктор Шийя шутливо толкает его локтем в бок.

— Но я…

— Бросьте, лейтенант. Разница между товарищеской преданностью и пылким интересом к другому всегда заметна. Вы связаны между собой так крепко, что многим и мечтать не приходилось.

Кэл наклоняется вперёд, чтобы получше разглядеть свои портреты, и благодарит предков за то, что под стеклом шлема не видно, как горят у него щёки.

— Мне начинать беспокоиться?

Доктор не сразу отвечает.

— В подобных случаях за любого рода привязанностями тщательно следят, поскольку они могут обернуться маниями, вредными для пациентов. Однако одержимость Витора героем в золотом костюме, кажется, идёт ему на пользу. Он легче поддаётся лечению и даже навещает других пациентов. — Собеседница качает головой. — Но если вам некомфортно в роли этого героя, мы постараемся, чтобы его идеалом стал кто-то другой.

— Нет-нет. Не надо. Я… я весьма польщён.

— Превосходно! И да, есть ещё один рисунок, на который вам стоит взглянуть. — Элан’Шийя вновь просматривает файлы и выбирает последний из них, отправляет Кэлу. Его устройство пищит, информируя об окончании передачи.  
Кварианец открывает принятый файл на своём инструментроне, немного более потрёпанном и устаревшем, нежели у доктора. Там изображён Витор, вцепившийся в руку Кэла, в то время как тот целится из дробовика в приближающийся рой. Это похоже на кадр из детских комиксов — светлый, преисполненный надежды, свободный от страха и боли.

— Он говорит, что вы прогоняете всех чудовищ.

Щёки начинают пылать ещё сильнее, глаза застилает какая-то пелена:

— Я стараюсь. — Кэл’Ригар задумчиво закрывает файл и кивает доктору. — Благодарю вас, мэм.

— Как только вернётесь с задания, я начну заполнять бланки посещений. Приходите, когда будете готовы. — Она встаёт по стойке «смирно» и лихо салютует ему. — А сейчас вперёд — и станьте этим героем.


End file.
